Blind Ghost
by Wolfiremoon
Summary: Casper High is doing an program. With the school for the blind in Amity Park.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Ghost**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman**

 **Vladdy Dragonheart Vladdy Spirit the Guardian of All Spirits. Joey Rocket, Maggie Bell, Robbie Frost, Melissa Lee. David Grant, Lizzy Dickinson, Shaw Hopkins, Sabrina Howard. William Bearberry, Robin Knight, Jerry Poe, Katie Allen. Peter Fitzgerald, Amber Sullivan, Norb, Ginny, Nikita Einstein. James, Luna Dragonheart, Emperor Yang. And the Midwest Association of Phenomenal Studies belongs to me, so no stealing them from me.**

 **I do not own any of these songs. They belong to these artists.**

 **Barbie Girl Aqua, Walk Like an Egyptian The Bangles. She Blimd Me with Science Tomas Dolby, Ordinary World Aurora, Radioctive Imagine Dragons. Everyday Superhero Smash Mouth, Burning In the Skies Linkin Park. Monster Skillet, I Want It That Way Backstreet Boys. A Beautiful Morning Ace of Base, Me Against the World Simple Plan. Skater Boy Avril Lavigne, High School Never Ends Bowling for Soup, and Iridescent** Linkin Park.

Wednesday at Casper High everyone's in class. When, an announcement came on the intercom system. "Will all students and teachers come" "To the gymnasium for a special program", they head. Everyone left their classroom, and headed to the gym, "I wonder what this program" "Is about", said Danny to his two best friends Sam and Tucker.

"Whatever, it is it got us out of Lancer's English class", said Tucker to them. "I just hope it is not another". "Stupid pep rally", said Sam to them. They came to the gym they notice Danny's parents and Vlad Masters standing. There near the gym doors they came over to them. "Mom, dad, Vlad what are you doing here?" Danny asked them.

"Hello, Daniel Principal Ishiyama invited me". "To this program that's today she thought me being the mayor of Amity Park". "That I would like to see it so I ask Jack and Maddie if they would". "Like to join me to this program they said". "Yes, that they would joined me", Vlad to him. Danny narrowed his eyes angrily at Vlad.

They went in gym, and saw that both bottoms of the bleachers. Have orange cones tape to the surfaces, with yellow ropes around them two big black speakers up against the back wall. Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat far away from Jack, Maddie, and Vlad.

Principal Ishiyama came in the middle of the floor, with a microphone in her hand. "Can I have everyone's attention you have all notice the bottoms of the bleachers". "That's so the performers and you do not get hurt". "I want everyone to give them respect as they would to you", she said to everyone. She left the floor she sat down on the left bleachers.

All the kids came out to the floor on roller skates; they are dress in different costumes. One as Vlad Masters one as Jack Fenton one as Danny Phantom, two as cheerleaders two as jocks and three as rock stars. One of the cheerleaders and one of the jocks came in the middle the floor. All the other kids spread out on the floor. The music started playing, and they started dancing.

Hiya, Barbie!

Hi, Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure, Ken!

Jump in…

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde bimbo in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock n' roll feel the glamour in pink,

Kiss me here touch me there, hanky panky,

You can toch, you can play if you say "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in my bimbo friend, let us do it again,

Hit the town fool around, let's go party

You can touch you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"

You can touch you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well, Barbie we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Ken!

After the song ended all the kids lean on each other, in the middle of the floor. Everyone applause them they bow to everybody. They went back behind the right bleachers.

 **0**


	2. Chapter 2

A tall man comes in the middle of the floor. His hair is black in draglocks his eyes are blue. He's wearing a green shirt, gray jeans, and black sneakers.

He's got the microphone now. "Good morning I'm Peter Fitzgerald". "I'm from the Bobby Hawk School for the Blind". "Our students have come here today to perform". "For you I'm going to introduce the girls first". "And then the boys", he said to everyone. He left the floor, and went back to the left bleachers.

All the girls came back out to the floor. The music started playing, and they started dancing.

All the old paintings on the tombs

They do the sand dance, don't you know

If they move too quick (oh whey oh)

They're falling down like a domino,

All the bazaar men by the Nile

They got their money on a bet

Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)

They snap their teeth on your cigarette

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say;

Ay oh whey oh, ay whey oh

Walk like an Egyptian

When, Peter called their names they came in. The middle of the floor doing different dance moves. "Sabrina!" she did pop moves. "Lizzy!" she did disco moves.

The blonde waitresses take their trays

They spin around and they cross the floor

They've got the moves (oh whey oh)

They drop your drink, then they bring you more.

All the school kids so sick of books

They like the punk and the metal band

When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)

They're walking like an Egyptian.

"Melissa!" she did rock moves, "Maggie!" she did hip hop moves, "Vladdy!" she did rap moves.

All the kids in the market place say;

Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh

Walk like an Egyptian.

Slide your feet up the street, bend your back

Shift your arm, then you pull it back

Life is hard, you know (oh whey oh)

So strike a pose on a Cadillac.

If you want to find all the cops

They're hanging out in the donut shop

They sing and dance (oh whey oh)

Spin the clubs, cruise down the block.

All the Japanese with their yen

The party boys call the Kremlin

And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)

They walk the line like Egyptian.

All the cops in the donut shop say;

Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh

Walk like an Egyptian

Walk like an Egyptian.

The song ended everyone applause them. They bow to everybody they went back behind the right bleachers. Everyone's surprise that two of the girls. Are dress as Vlad Masters and Danny Phantom. All the boys came out to the floor. They music started playing, and they started dancing.

"Yes, but as a know scientist it would be surprising if the girl blinded me with science… I know… I know…"

Mmmmmm it's poetry in motion

When she turned her eyes to me

As deep as any ocean

Sweet as any harmony

She blinded me with science

And she failed me in geometry

When she's dancing next to me

"Blinding me with science- science"

"Science!"

I can hear machinery

"Blinding me with science-science,"

"Science! Science!"

Ha- it's poetry in motion

Now she's making love to me

The spheres are in commotion

The elements in harmony

She blinded me with science

"She blinded me with science",

And hit me with technology

When I'm dancing next to her

"Science",

I can smell the chemicals

"Blinding me with science- science",

"Science!"

They did the same as the girls did. By coming in the middle of the floor doing. Different dance moves when Peter called their names. "David!" he did pop moves "Shaw!" he did disco moves.

Ha! It's poetry in motion

Now she's making love to me

The spheres are commotion

The elements in harmony

She blinded me with science

"She blinded me with science!"

Amd hit me with technology

"Good heavens, Miss Sakamoto- you're beautiful!"

"William!" he did rock moves "Robbie!" he did hip hop moves "Joey!" he did rap moves.

I…

I don't believe it!

There she goes again!

She's tidied up, and I can't find anything!

All my tubes and wires

And careful notes

And antiquated notions (what!)

Butt- it's poetry in motion

When she turned her eyes to me

As deep as any ocean

Sweet as any harmony

She blinded me with science

"She blinded me with- with science!"

She blinded me with-

The song ended everyone applause them. They bow to everybody they went back behind the right bleachers. "Each of the kids are going to come out". "One at a time to dance to different songs", he said to everyone. Joey is the first to come out. He dances to Radioactive.

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, dye my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

After the song ended everyone applause him, he bow to everybody he went. Back behind the right bleachers Vladdy came out after him. She dances to Ordinary World.

Came in from a rainy Thursday

On the avenue

Thought I heard you talking softly

I turned on the lights, the TV

And the radio

Still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all?

Crazy, some are saying

Where is the life that I recognize?

Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somhow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will lean to survive

Passion of coincidence

Once prompted you to say

"Pride will tear us both apart"

Well now pride's gone out the window

Cross the rooftops

Run away

Left me in the vacuum of my heart

What is happening to me?

Crazy, some'd say

Where is my friend when I need you most?

Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Papers in the roadside

Tell of suffering and greed

Here today, forgot tomorrow

Ooh, here besides the news

Of holy war and holy need

Ours is just a little sorrowed talk

And I don't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Every one

Is my world, I will learn to survive

Any one

Is my world, I will learn to survive

Any one

Is my world

Every one

Is my world

After the song ended everyone applause her, she bow to everybody she went back behind the right bleachers.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie came out after her he dances to Burning in the Skies.

I use the dead to make the fire rise

The blood of innocence burning in the skies

I filled my cup with the rising sea

And poured it out in an ocean of debris

I'm swimming in the smoke

Of bridges I have burned

So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

What I don't deserve

I held my breath as clouds began to form

But you were lost in the beating of the storm

But in the end we were meant to be apart

In separate chambers of the human heart

I'm swimming in the smoke

Of bridges I have burned

So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

What I don't deserve

I'm swimming in the smoke

Of bridges I have burned

So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

The blame is mine alone

For bridges I have burned

So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

What I don't deserve

What I don't deserve

What I don't deserve

Here's the dead wood to make the fire rise

The blood of innocence burning in the skies

After the song ended everyone applause him, he bow to everybody he went back behind the right bleachers. Maggie came out after him she dances to Everyday Superhero.

Every morning I wake up just the same

Another victim of ordinary fame

I don't see myself as invincible

It's not true at all

I'm just average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Just a day job that's someone's gotta do

It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you

Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good

Like anyone would

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm like everybody else

After all the hype it's hard to tell

I keep my game face on so well

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world

I try hide my true identity

But no one knows it's only me

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

After the song ended everyone applause her, she bow to everybody she went back behind the right bleachers. Shaw came out after her he dances to High School Never Ends.

Oh oh, oh oh-oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh-oh

Hey!

Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh

Hey!

Four years, you think for sure

That's all you've to endure

All the popular cliques

All the stuck up chicks

So superficial, so immature

Then when you graduate,

You take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"

This is the same as where I just came from,

I thought it was over, aw that's just great

Oh,

The whole wide world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and what's been suppressed

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends

Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh

Hey!

Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh

Hey!

Check out the popular kids

You'll never guess what Jessica did!

And how does Mary Kate always look so great?

And Katie's with Tom, okay I've got that straight

And the only thing that matters,

Is climbing up that social ladder

Still care about your hair and the car you drive

Doesn't matter if your 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen

Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team

Jack Black, the clown

Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before

I want my money back!

The whole wide world is just obsessed

With Who's the best dressed and what's been suppressed

Who's got the money, who thinks they're funny?

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends

Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh

High School Never Ends

The whole wide world is just obsessed

With who's the best dressed and what's suppressed

Who's got the money, who's thinks they're funny?

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look

And I still have the same 3 friends

And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High School Never Ends

Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh

High School Never Ends

Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh

High School Never Ends

Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh

Here we go again

Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh

After the song ended everyone applause him, he bow to everybody he went back behind the right bleachers. Lizzy came out after him she dances to Skater Boy.

He was a boy, she was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet

What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all her friends stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now, she sits at home

Feeding the baby, she's all alone

She turns on the T.V. guess who she sees

Skater boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along and stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tuft luck that boys mine now

We are more than just friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See that man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard

How we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at a studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

After the song ended everyone applause her, she bow to everybody she went back behind the right bleachers. David came out after her. He dances to I Want It That Way.

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Am I your fire?

Your one desire?

Yes I know, it's too late

But I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothimg but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Now I can see that we've fallen apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance I want you to know

That deep down inside of me

You are my fire

The one desire

You are, you are, you are, you are

Don't wanna hear you say

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Ain't nothing but a mistake

(I wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

(I wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Cause I want it that way

After the song ended everyone applause him, he bow to everybody he went back behind the right bleachers. Sabrina came out after him. She dances to A Beautiful Morning.

What a beautiful morning the best in life is free

What a beautiful morning, believe me

What a mystery, though the world's on fire

Yesterday's hard words is still in my head

I feel no despair, no regrets or sorrows

Cause this new day makes me dance on air

(What a golden day)

What a beautiful morning in my life the best in life is free

I give it all away and I wonder what more is to come

And this beautiful morning changed my mind

Believe me when I say the shadows fading out, oh yeah

As the day grows bright, we are turning pages

And we write new chapters of our life

Some are strong and long, others weak with sorrows

Keep the focus on the rising sun

(What a golden day)

What a beautiful morning in my life, the best in life is free

I give it all away and I wonder what more is to come

And this beautiful morning changed my mind

Believe me when I say the shadows fading out, oh yeah

Believe me crows will always fly

Believe me they are only birds

You have to, you have to let go

And you will see things in a different light

What a beautiful morning

What a beautiful morning

Ooh, ooh, believe me

Oh what a beautiful morning

What a beautiful morning

A beautiful morning

A beautiful day our troubles away

What a morning

(It's a beautiful morning)

A beautiful morning

A beautiful day our troubles away

(Believe, believe me)

(What a beautiful morning)

A beautiful morning

(The best in life is free)

A beautiful day

(I give it all away)

Our troubles away what a morning

(A beautiful morning)

A beautiful morning

(Beautiful morning)

A beautiful day our troubles away

(Oh, yeah believe me)

Believe me

After the song ended everyone applause her, she bow to everybody she went back behind the right bleachers. William came out after her he dances to Me Against the World.

We're not gonna be just a part of their game

We're not gonna be just the victim

They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart

Till everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got nowhere to run

They'd love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us

We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go

I've got nowhere to run

They'd love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

It's me against the world

Me against the world

Now I'm sick of the waiting

So come on and take your shot

You can spit all your insults

But nothing you says gonna change us

You can sit there and judge me

Say what you want to

We'll never let you win

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove they wrong

They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line

I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

After the song ended everyone applause him, he bow to everybody he went back behind the right bleachers. Melissa came out after him dances to Monster.

The secret side of me, I've never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

After the song ended everyone applause her, she bow to everybody she went back behind the right bleachers. All the kids come back out to the floor, to dance to one more song. The music started playing, and they started dancing.

You were standing in the wake of devastation

And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown

And with the cataclysm raining down

Insides crying "Save me now"

You were there, impossibly alone

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel

As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars

You felt the gravity of tempered grace

Falling into empty space

No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

After the song ended all the kids, leans on each other in the middle of the floor. Everyone applause them they bow to everybody. They went back behind the right bleachers.

r


	4. Chapter 4

Peter came back in the middle of the floor. "Thank you for letting us come here to perform for you today". "Have a good afternoon", he said to everyone. Principal Ishiyama got up from the left bleachers. She came in the middle of the floor.

He handed the microphone to her. She takes it from him; he left the floor and went to help Katie with their kids. "We thank them for coming here today". "To perform for us and Casper High is going to be doing". "A program with the school for the blind if anyone would like to be in it there's a signup sheet". "In the main office", she said to everyone.

Everybody got up from the bleachers. They left the gym and went back to their classrooms. Vlad, Maddie, and Jack came over to Principal Ishiyama. "Molly thank you for invited me to this". "I really enjoy it", said Vlad to her. "I'm glad that you had enjoyed it", she said to him.

They left the gym; Vlad, Maddie, and Jack. Signup to be chaperones for the program. The left Casper High; Jack and Maddie went back home. And Vlad went back to city hall.

All the kids from school for the blind had taken their roller skates off. And put their shoes back on. They with their roller skates left the gym. And the building they got on the bus. They drive away from Casper High. They drive back to their school.

Later that day at the Nasty Burger Danny, Sam, and Tucker are sitting at. Their regular table they're talking. About the show that they saw today; "those guys were awesome I'm thinking". "About signing up for this program that the school is doing", said Sam to them.

"They were good with their neat dance moves". "But why would want to spend time". "With kids who can't see", said Tucker to her. "They were good but I'm with Tucker on about". "Wasting time with kids who can't see", said Danny to her. Sam narrowed her eyes angrily at them.

Mikey came over to their table he had heard them talking about being, or not being in program. That the school is doing; "my mom is making me signup". "Because my Cousin David goes to that school he told me about Vladdy". "That she's really odd", he said to them.

Mikey walks away from them; they finish their food after they left. The Nasty Burger they are walking to Danny's house. When, his ghost sense went off; they made sure that nobody is around.

Danny turns into his ghost form. He flies up into the sky; "hello ghost child", he hears. He turns around and saw Skulker floating. There in front of him with his weapons out and pointed at him.

He fires them at him; he dodges them he shot an ectoblast at him. Which hits him hard sending him into a brick wall hard. He fell to the ground hard Sam sucks Skulker. Into a Fenton thermos; Danny landed on the ground. He turned back to his human form; they went to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later everyone's in class when, an announcement on the intercom system. "Will the following students come to the auditorium". "Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, Lester Addams". "Paulina Lopez, Star Harris, Dash Baxter, Kawn Chan, Mikey Grant, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton that will be all", they heard.

Those whose names were called left their classrooms, and headed to the auditorium. They came to it and went inside the room. They sat down in the front rows Principal Ishiyama and a woman that they never seen before standing on the stage.

She's tall her hair is long curly blonde her eyes are blue. She's wearing a light purple blouse a yellow skirt. Jade butterfly earrings, jade butterfly bracelet, and light brown slipper shoes.

"Good morning I'm Amber Sullivan I am the dean". "Of the Bobby Hawk School for the Blind I'm so glad to see". "That so many of you have signup to be in this program".

"There are five girls and five boys that you will be staying with". "It will be for two weeks it will start on Friday, and it will end on Sunday". "Bring things that you will need, for the two weeks you're here". "And maybe you will make friends with them", she said to them.

"Everyone is to meet here at Casper High on Sunday to get on the bus". "That will take everyone to the school for the blind". "Also joining you as chaperones are Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Vlad Masters, and Finn Lancer", said Principal Ishiyama to them. They got up and left the room they went back to their classrooms.

After school at Fenton works in Danny's room; "Sam did you sign Tucker and I up for this program?" Danny asked her. "Yes, I did to show you two that those kids". "Are just like us only they need more help doing things", she said to him.

Not only was he and Tucker were suck in doing this program. But he had to keep Plasmius from killing his dad and wing his mom at the same time. They play video games for a while later Sam and Tucker left and went home. Sunday came everyone packs everything. That they will need for the two weeks.

Jack and Maddie made sure that Fenton works is seal tight before they left. Everyone met in front of Casper High. They with their luggage got on the bus. They drive away from Casper High after a while on the road they arrive at the school for the blind.

The bus stops they with their luggage got off it the bus left them. Amber met them at the curb "hi everyone and welcome to the Bobby Hawk School for the Blind", she said to them. She led them up a pathway to a building. She opens a glass door they went through it. They came to a wooden door she knocks on it.

The door opens they saw a medium man. His hair and mustache is short brown his eyes are light green. He's wearing a rainbow tie-dye shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals. "Hi, folks come right in", he said to them.

They did come in he shuts the door behind them. Some of the kids are out in the main room. She led them to the right and down a hall. To two rooms with cots in them "girls to the right, and boys to the left", she said to them.

She lets them get settle in after they did they came out to the main room. Where, Amber is waiting for them. "I'll leave you in the good care of Jerry Poe, Robin Knight, Peter Fitzgerald, and Katie Allen". "They'll be keeping a report on the two weeks you are here have fun and goodnight", said to them. She left the building and the school for the night.

They notice a tall woman her hair is long red. Her eyes are gray she's wearing a dark green top, purple skirt esite arrowhead earrings esite arrowhead necklace, and black boots.

She smiles at them; "hello I'm Robin Knight you had". "Already met Jerry Poe me and I are the night teachers", she said to them. Jerry got the rest of the kids to come out to the main room.

'


	6. Chapter 6

They notice that they're the same kids that had come to their school. "Hey, guys let's introduce yourselves to everyone", said Mr. Poe to them.

"I'm Sabrina Howard I am fourteen years old, and completely blind", she said to them. She's medium her hair is long curly brown. Her eyes are purple she is wearing a pink nightgown. "I'm Shaw Hopkins I am fourteen years old, and completely blind", he said to them. He's medium his hair is short blond; his eyes are olive he is wearing red paid pajamas.

"I'm Melissa Lee I am sixteen years old, and completely blind", she said to them. She's medium her hair is light brown in two big braids. Her eyes are green blue she is wearing purple pajamas. "I'm Robbie Frost I am fifteen years old and visually impaired", he said to them. He's tall his hair is short blond his eyes are light blue. He's wearing green pajamas; "I'm Maggie Bell I am fifteen years old and visually Impaired", she said to them.

She's tall her hair is shoulder length dark red her eyes are hazel. She's wearing yellow film strip pajamas. "I'm David Grant I am fourteen years old and visually impaired", he said to them. He's tall his hair his short orange his eyes are blue green. He's wearing white pajamas; "I'm Lizzy Dickinson I am fourteen years old and completely blind", she said to them.

She's medium her hair is long blond her eyes are dark blue. She's wearing a light green nightgown. "I'm William Bearberry I am sixteen years old and completely blind", he said to them. He's tall his hair is short black his eyes are brown. He's wearing red hot air balloon pajamas.

"I'm Vladdy Dragonheart I am fifteen years old and visually impaired", she said to them. She's tall she is not wearing any makeup. Her hair is shot light charcoal black. Her eyes are dark brown she's wearing a Detroit Red Wings shirt, and blue paid pajama bottoms. "I'm Joey Rocket I am fifteen years old and visually impaired", he said to them. He's tall his hair short curly red his eyes are green he is wearing blue airplane pajamas.

"Guys I like you all to meet Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, Mikey Grant, Dash Baxter, Lester Addams". "Star Harris, Kwan Chan, Paulina Lopez, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Vlad Masters, and Finn Lancer", said Mr. Poe to them.

They're glad to meet each other; "what kind of name is Vladdy for a girl?" said Dash to her. She narrowed her eyes angrily at him "what kind of name is Dash for a boy?!" she snapped at him. She got up from the right couch, and went back in her room. Everyone now knows that Vladdy doesn't take any crap from anyone. They hang out in the main room, for a while later they went to bed.

The next day everyone got up at five in the morning they got ready. For school they came in the main room. Vladdy's wearing a blue shirt black overalls, with neon green flames on them, and blue and white sneakers. Joey's wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. Maggie's wearing a purple shirt, khaki jeans fool's gold star earrings. Fool's gold star bracelet and purple and white sneakers.

Robbie's wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. Sabrina's wearing a pink top, a light blue skirt ruby rose earrings. Ruby rose necklace and pink and white sneakers. David's wearing a green shirt, tan jeans, and light brown sandals. Melissa's wearing a dark red top, white jeans aquamarine turtle earrings, aquamarine turtle bracelet, and green and white sneakers.

William's wearing a orange and white checkered shirt, gray jeans, and red and white sneakers. Lizzy's wearing a yellow top, a red skirt, jade cat earrings, jade cat necklace, and tan sandals. Shaw's wearing a black shirt, light blue jeans, and orange and white sneakers.

Everyone from Casper High notice two different teachers they remember Peter Fitzgerald. And a woman that they never seen before; she's medium her hair is dark brown. In a ponytail her eyes are sky blue she's wearing a white top, a green skirt. Silver shamrock earrings, silver shamrock necklace, and white boots.

"Good morning everyone it's good to see". "Everyone again and this pretty woman is Katie Allen she and I are the day teachers", he said to them. He and she made sure that everyone is there. And ready to go which they are they went out. The doors down the pathway up another pathway. And down another pathway they came to the mass hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and enjoying this story.**

They went inside the building they put their canes up, and got in line for breakfast. They got their breakfast; each of the teachers helps each of the kids. One at a time to the tables in the front of the room they eat their breakfast. After they left the mess hall they walked back up the pathway.

Ms. Allen told everyone that she had to take Vladdy, Shaw, Lizzy, and William. To the infirmary to get their medicine; they notice how nervous Tucker looks. When, Ms. Allen said the infirmary; they came to a building and a screen door. Everyone waited at the door while Ms. Allen takes Vladdy, Shaw, Lizzy, and William inside.

As they are waiting for them Mr. Fitzgerald told everyone from Casper High. That you can be completely blind, or visually impaired and have. Another disability or health problems; each of the kids got their medicine. After they came out of the building they rejoined everyone they went to class.

History is first they're learning about World War Two. After they went to Science they're learning about the human body. After they went to lunch; everyone from Casper High notice that. Everybody eats family style for lunch; they sat at the tables in the back of the room. They eat their lunch after they went to Math. They're working on their multiplication.

After they went to English they're working on their grammar. After they went to Music they play music trivia game. After they went to dinner after they stop at the infirmary again. So Vladdy, Shaw, Lizzy, and William could get their medicine again.

After they went back to their building; Peter and Katie left for the night. Jerry and Robin take over for the night. Everyone's in the main room; Mr. Poe tells everyone from Casper High. About the ghost that's here at the school. "All we know about this that it's a female, and very mysterious", he said to them.

"Has anyone ever seen what she looks like?" Jazz asked Mr. Poe. "Nobody has ever seen what she looks like, but I'll tell you this she will protect anyone from being harm by any evil ghosts", he said to her. Everyone from Casper High couldn't believe it. That's a female ghost that is doing the same thing as Danny Phantom does for Amity Park.

They wondered what she really looks like. "Maddie think about it if we can catch this ghost girl". "We ca destroyed her molecule by molecule", said Jack to his wife. Valerie is thinking the same thing about destroying this ghost too.

"All you ghost hunters are all the same about that all ghost are evil!" "Well they're not!" said Vladdy to them. She got up from the right armchair, and went in her room she shuts her door. Everyone's very shocked to what she just said to them. "Her uncle and aunt are ghost hunters", said Mrs. Knight to them.

"Where, are Vladdy's parents at?" Jazz asked Mrs. Knight. "Her parents are dead, but don't ask her what had happen to them". "She will not talk to you, for a while", she said to her. Vladdy is sitting at her desk drawing. She had gotten a really odd feeling from Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters.

A bit later she and some of the other kids takes their baths. After they came back in the main room; Mrs. Knight puts a movie in for them. Vladdy is sitting next to Vlad on the right couch. She notices him knitting a green and gold scarf. "Mr. Masters how did you learned to knit?" she asked him. "I taught myself by reading books on how to do it", he said to her. After the movie everyone went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day early in the morning Vladdy got up before anyone else did. She turned into her ghost form, and turned invisible she phases through the floor. She phases out into the room that the boys are staying in. Danny's ghost sense went off which woke him up. He knew that he can't do anything to stop. This ghost because he would be revealing his secret identity to everyone in the room.

Vladdy came over to the cox that Vlad is laying in. She phases her hands through the blanket. And puts them around his ankles she pulls hard on him pulling him out of his cox. He landed hard on the floor which wakes him up he's very surprise to be laying on the floor.

She let's go of his ankles; both Danny and Vlad heard someone laughing. Vladdy phases through the floor she phases out. Into her room she came univisible, and turned back to her human form. She got back in her bed; all the boys woke up from the big thump and laughter. They notice Vlad lying on the floor they wondered what's going on.

Mr. Fitzgerald came in the room fast he saw Vlad laying on the floor. "Are you all right and what happen?" Peter asked Vlad. "Yes, I'm fine and I do not know what happen", he said to him. He helps him up from the floor Vlad sat down on his cox. "It looks like someone whose invisible had pulled you out of your cox", said Danny to Vlad.

It hits Peter to what just happen to Vlad "I believe you just had encounter". "With the ghost at our school", said Peter to Vlad. "So this mysterious ghost is messing with me", he said to him. Everyone got up and got ready for the day. They ask Mr. Fitzgerald and Ms. Allen. What was that big thump that they had heard earlier; Mr. Fitzgerald told them. That the ghost here had some fun with Mr. Masters.

Everyone thought that was really odd that this ghost. Would only mess Vlad but not the others in the room; they left their building and went to breakfast. Joey, Maggie, and Robbie lean in close to Vladdy so nobody could hear them. "What did you do to Mr. Masters?" Maggie asked Vladdy.

"I pulled him by his ankles to the floor", she said to her. "What was the looked on his face when you did that to him?" Robbie asked Vladdy. "He had a shocked and surprise looked on his face", she said to him. They bust out laughing about this; they finish their breakfast they left. They stop at the infirmary to get their medicine after they went to class.

That afternoon as they're walking from Math; "so how did you do on the math test Count?" Joey asked Vladdy. "I don't think that I did, so good on it J-man", she said to him. "How did you do on it?" she asked him "I think that I did all right on it", he said to her.

They went to English after they went to Art. They're working on different projects. Wednesday they went to Homecomics after English. They made chocolate chip cookies; Thursday they went to Computer after English. They're working on their computer skills, and playing some computer games. After they went to dinner after they stop at the infirmary. After they went back to their building everyone went to do their own thing.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad had notice that Vladdy would disappears sometimes. They wondered where she would go to. She would turned into her ghost form. And go flying or fighting a ghost. Jack and Maddie had been searching all over the school for the ghost girl. But they couldn't find her at all. That's because Vladdy made sure that they didn't find her at all.

Friday everyone from Casper High notice. That nobody goes to class; Ms. Allen tells them that. All students are cleaning their clothes and rooms before they left for the weekend. Then everyone comes back to the school on Sunday. Later they order pizza for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after breakfast everyone went to do their own thing. Vlad had brought his chess set with him he sets it up on the table in the main room. He and Jack play a game of chess Vlad won that game they play a few more game of chess. Vlad won those games too; Jack made Danny play a game of chess with Vlad.

Vladdy came out of her room she sat down at the table and watched them play. Danny thought he had Vlad pinned on the broad when he hears. "Checkmate as always Daniel", he said to him; he narrowed his eyes angrily at him. "I wouldn't be mad at him he made a fair move", said Vladdy to Danny.

"Vladdy would you like to play a game of chess with me?" Vlad asked her. "Yes, I would like to play a game of chess with you", she said to him. Vladdy and Danny trade seats; Vlad set the broad up as they play he ask things about herself. "Where, are you from?" he asked her. "I'm from Green Bay, Wisconsin", she said to him. "When, is your birthday?" he asked her. "It's March the thirteen", she said to him.

He was about to ask her something else. When, he hears her say to him, "why are you asking these things about me?" "Well, my dear I just wanted to know you", he said to her. "Sure you do", she said to herself; Vlad thought that he had her pinned on the broad. When, he hears her say "checkmate!" Vlad couldn't believe it, that someone had beating him at a game of chess.

Danny is very amaze that someone had knock Vlad off his high horse for once. Vladdy got up from the table and went to see what Joey, Maggie, and Robbie are up to. Danny got up from the table he went to tell Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to what just happen. Vlad sat there looking at his chess broad. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Vladdy because she's very clever.

After lunch Mr. Fitzgerald told everyone to grab their swimsuits they're going to the pool. They went out the doors down the pathway, and they came to the parking lot. They got on the bus they drive away from the school after a while on the road. They arrive at the Amity Park's Public Pool. Ms. Allen parks the bus everyone got off it. And went inside the building they got into their swimsuits.

They came out to the pools; the lifeguards are on duty. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad had notice on Vladdy's right shoulder blade. Is a lightning bolt scar they wondered how she got it. All the kids from the school for the blind got in the therapeutic pool. And everybody from Casper High got in the regular pool.

Maddie and Vlad are sitting on the steps of the therapeutic pool talking. He was about to kiss her when a lot of water hits him hard. He looks up and saw Vladdy standing there across from them. He narrowed his eyes angrily at her; she had saw what he was about to kiss her.

She knew that she had to stop him, so she hits the water really hard. Which sends a lot of water at him which stops him; Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had saw what. Vlad was about to do to Maddie and what Vladdy did to stop him. Later everyone got out of the pools they dried off. They got out of their swimsuits and put their clothes back on.

They left the building they got on the bus; Maddie sat next to Vladdy. "Thank you for stopping Vlad", she said to her. "You're welcome Mrs. Fenton", she said to her. They drive away from the pool they went to the Nasty Burger for dinner. Later they return to their school. As they're walking back to their building a silver white mist came out of Vladdy's mouth.

"Oh, great!" she said to herself "can you three keep everyone?" "Busy for a while?" Vladdy asked Joey, Maggie, and Robbie. "Sure we'll keep them busy for you is it a ghost", they said to her. "Yes, it is thank you", she said to them she ran away off from them.

Danny's ghost sense went off too he asks Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to keep everyone busy. For a while he ran off from them; Vladdy went behind a tree she made sure that nobody is around.

She yelled, "Ghost Fight!" she turned into her ghost form. She flies up into the sky; Danny went behind a building he made sure that nobody is around. He turned into his ghost form he flies up into the sky he looks all over the sky. For the ghost when two fast blurs came flying by him.

He follows them everyone saw the two blurs too they followed them. Danny stops in midair he and they saw an Eastern Dragon Ghost. Its scales, horns, and claws are royal blue and golden yellow its eyes are red. It's chasing another ghost; the ghost dragon roars "where is my flute?!" The other ghost had to zigzag from the ghost dragon's fire.

Danny had an idea to what this ghost is roaring about. Vlad had found an old pan flute on the pathway before lunch. The other ghost grabs the ghost dragon by his neck. "Will you stop chasing me and clam down!" "I'll find your flute for you just stayed here!" she said to him. She let's go of his neck she flies down, and landed on the ground.

Danny flies down and landed on the ground next to Sam and Tucker. Everyone's very surprise by what she really looks like. She's tall she is not wearing any makeup. Her hair is short snow white her eyes are deep dark neon green. She's wearing a black jumpsuit a black jacket. Black fingerless gloves and black boots; she came in front of Vlad. "Please give me the flute", she said to him.

"Get away from him ghost scum!" said Jack and Maddie to her. They and Valerie got their ghost weapons out and pointed at her. She rolled her eyes at them; "please give me the flute to me I'm not asking you again", she said to him. Vlad is still just looking at her, and he still will not give her the flute.

She grabs a hold of him by his suit jacket. She turns him intangible she grabs the flute from him. She let's go of him he came unitangible; she flies back up to the ghost dragon. "Emperor Yang I have your treasure for you", she said to him. She toss it to him he caught it the ghost dragon turns into a medium man.

His hair is gray, in one long braid, his eyes are red. He's wearing royal blue and golden yellow kimono robes and black sandals. He plays his flute "thank you young warrior, for finding my treasure", he said to her. "You're welcome Emperor Yang, but could you please stop losing your flute", she said to him. "Young warrior I'll try not to lose my flute again, and could you tell me where a ghost portal". "Is opening for the Ghost Zone", he said to her.

She makes a map appeared out; of nowhere, in her hands. She unrolls it; the map shows her where every ghosts, places, and things. Are in the Ghost Zone and in the human world it also shows her. Where, natural ghost portals are opening and closing in both worlds. She looks at it for a bit then she rolls it back up she makes the map disappears from her hands.

"There's a portal for the Ghost Zone is opening above the water tower", she said to him. They take off in different directions in the sky. Danny takes off too before anyone notices him standing there. Vladdy and Danny had turned back to their human forms they rejoined everyone. Everybody's very shocked and surprise to what just happen.


	10. Chapter 10

They went back to their building; some of the kids called their families and friends. Maggie is showing her Danny Phantom doll to Paulina and Star. David is playing a card game with Mikey and Lester; Shaw is talking sports with Dash and Kwan. Lizzy is playing a broad game with Valerie; Vladdy and Joey are in their rooms.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are sitting on the floor away from everyone. So nobody could heard them. "It amazes me that mom, dad, and Valerie didn't bother her at all", said Jazz to them. "She must be really use to how ghost hunters are to her", said Sam to Jazz.

"I never saw a ghost with eyes like that before". "And how did she get the Infimap from Frostbite", said Danny to them. "Nobody has ever seen a ghost with eyes like that before". "And she probity taken it from Frostbite like Vlad did", said Sam to Danny.

Tucker had pulled his PDA out he had found a lot of articles from Detroit, Michigan. About the same ghost that they saw tonight; "the press name her the Angel of Darkness", said Tucker to them. "Well, that's a better name than Inviso-Bill", said Danny to Tucker.

Vlad is sitting on the left couch he had bring his book on the Ghost Zone with him. He found the page that he's looking for in his book. On the page is a figure in black robes trimmed with white. On its back are huge white wings its holding a huge scythe in it is right hand. The book says that this figure is the Guardian of All Spirits.

It existences outside of time it's got this map called the Spooking Map. That shows it where every ghosts, places, and things are in both worlds. It also shows it where ghost portals are opening and closing in both worlds. If he could find this ghost he could rule both worlds. He closes his book he got up from the left couch.

The next evening everyone came back to the school. Vlad went outside the building he went to the left side of it. Where, Skulker is waiting for him; "I need you to capture a female ghost". "With deep dark neon green eyes for me", he said to him. "A rare creature with eyes like that I would like to have in my collection". "You want her to join you like with the ghost child", he said to him.

"Of course, Skulker I want her to joined me just like with Daniel!" he said to him. He told him that he'll capture this female ghost for him. With that said Skulker went on the hunt for this ghost girl. And Vlad went back inside the building.

The next evening Vladdy had turned into her ghost form. She went flying for a while; Danny is in his ghost form he's looking for the ghost girl. To warn her about Plasmius because he knew that Vlad is after her to get her to join him. Like he does with him he haven't found her at all. He floated there wondering where she could be at.

"Hello, ghost child", he hears he turns around and saw Skulker floating there in front of him. With his weapons out and pointed at him he fires them at him. Danny was about to dodge them when a pink ectoblast stops them. "Skulker you can hunt Daniel another time you have a job to do!" said Vlad to him.

"What are you to Plasmius?!" Danny demanded from him. "Why Daniel you think that I'm up to anything at all", he said to him. Danny narrowed his eyes angrily at Vlad. They were about to fight when an ectoblast hits Skulker in the chest hard he went flying fast from them. He came flying fast back to where they are at they saw the female ghost that they been looking for is coming fast at them.

Before Skulker could fire any of his weapons at her she sends a huge ectoblade at him. Which destories his suit he flies away fast before she finally finishes him off for good. She turns around and narrowed her eyes angrily at Vlad. "What do you want Count Dorkcula?!" she demanded from him. "Well my dear I want you to join me", he said to her. "I'll never join you so leave me alone!" she said to him.

She was about to fly away when Danny calls out to her. "Wait who are you, why are your eyes so dark, and how did you get the Infimap from Frostbite!?" he asked her. "My name is Vladdy Spirit, my eyes are so dark it's because I'm blind". "And the map I have got isn't the Infimap it is the Spooking Map Clockwork give it to me", she said to him.

She flies away from them; Danny and Vlad couldn't believe it that there is a ghost who is blind. They both take off in different directions in the sky. They had turned back to their human forms they went back to their building. Vladdy had turned back to her human form, and now is back in her room.

Danny told Sam, Tucker, and Jazz about what the ghost girl told him. What she did to Skulker and she told Vlad off. "She must know that Vlad only wants her, for his own evil plans", said Jazz to them. "She probity does know what he wants her for", said Sam to Jazz. "Man how cool would it be if you could make ectoblades like she can", said Tucker to Danny.

"It would be really cool if I could do that too, so I could knock Vlad off his high horse for once", he said to him. "I borrow Vlad's book on the Ghost Zone I found a legend". "About a guardian that watches over all spirits it's got this map called the Spooking Map". "It shows it where everything is in both worlds the map also shows it where ghost portals are opening and closing in both worlds", said Jazz to them.

"She did tell me that Clockwork had giving her a map with the same name", said Danny to them. "Do you think that Clockwork knows that this Vladdy Spirit could be this legendary guardian?" Tucker asked them. "She could be you know how Clockwork is", said Sam to Tucker. **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day they had tests in History, Science, and English. That evening after dinner they went back to their building. Everyone's hanging out in the main room; Maggie asks Vladdy to hold her Danny Phantom doll. For her while she went to the bathroom; Vladdy puts the doll in the right pocket of her pajama bottoms.

Maggie came back from the bathroom "can I have my doll back?" she asked her. "What doll are you talking about?" she said to her. "My Danny Phantom doll that I give to you to hold, for me when I went to the bathroom", she said to her. "Oh, that doll he told me to tell you that he doesn't love you". "And the Wisconsin Ghost had taking him", she said to her.

Maggie acts like she's really upset about what she just said to her. Vladdy puts Joey's red sunglasses on she shows her fangs at her. And let's out an evil laugh "so what are you going to do now that I have your hero", she said to her. Maggie acts like she's really surprise by this.

"You're the Wisconsin Ghost how will I get my doll back", said Maggie to everyone. "We'll help you get your doll back for you", said Joey and Robbie to Maggie. "Well if you three can catch me I'll give the doll back to you", she said to them. Vladdy went running from them Maggie, Joey, and Robbie went running after her.

They run into Maggie's and Melissa's room. They caught her she gives the doll back to her. She takes his sunglasses off and gives them back to him they left the room. And went back in the main room; Vladdy notices that her uncle, aunt, and cousin are here.

Her uncle and aunt are talking to Jack, Maddie, and Vlad. Her cousin is talking to Jazz; her Uncle Norb is tall his hair and beard are short curly black. His eyes are brown he's wearing a black shirt with four yellow letters on it. Blue jeans, black eyeglasses, and gray sneakers; her Aunt Ginny is tall her hair is shoulder length blond her eyes are blue.

She's wearing a violet shirt gray jeans turquoise sun earrings. Turquoise sun necklace and white sneakers; her Cousin Nikita is sixteen years old. She's tall her hair is long curly brown her eyes are sky blue. She's wearing a red top, tan jeans, garnet coyote earrings, garnet coyote bracelet, and yellow and white sneakers.

Norb saw Vladdy standing there before she knew it he had picks her up and over his left shoulder. "Ginny get my hammer and wooden stake I got the queen of vampires here", said Norb to his wife. He puts her down "have you up to any mischief lately?" he asked her. "Maybe I have or not been up to any mischief lately", she said to him.

Nikita had stop talking to Jazz she came over to Vladdy she got close to her. So nobody could heard them "have any troubles with ghosts lately?" she asked her. "Yes, Emperor Yang lost his flute again, and Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius are here at the school". "Plasmius is trying to get me to joined him, but I told him that I would never joined him", she said to her.

"That's good that you told him no you are so powerful that is why he wants you so much". "I would be really careful with him around", she said to her. "I'll be careful like I always am", she said to her. Ginny had stop talking to Maddie she came over to them. "Hey, Vladdy your teachers told us how you're doing in school, and I bring your goggles that you ask me to", she said to her.

She handed them to her she takes them from her. "Thank you Aunt Ginny for bring my goggles to me", she said to her. Norb had stop talking to Jack and Vlad he came over to them. They told her that they would see her Friday they said goodbye to each other. They left and went home and Vladdy sat down next to Joey on the right couch.

"What goggles was your aunt talking about?" Jazz asked Vladdy. She holds up a pair of blue and silver goggles with buttons on both sides of them. "Did your uncle and aunt make them for you?" Danny asked Vladdy. "No, they didn't I made them by myself", she said to him. Daniel her uncle and aunt told Maddie, Jack, and I that she makes her own inventions", said Vlad to him.

"I just like to tinker here and there some times", she said to them. "What does M. A. P. S. stands for on your uncle's shirt?" Jazz asked Vladdy "It stands for the Midwest Association of Phenomenal Studies". "It's my uncle's and aunt's". "Ghost hunting business", she said to her. "What is your uncle's and aunt's ghost hunting business like?" Valerie asked Vladdy.

"They and their team get a lot of different cases from around the U. S.". "And sometimes from around the world they use a lot of different kinds of equipment", she said to her. "What kinds of equipment do they use?" Tucker asked Vladdy. "The use digital cameras, audio recorders, infrared, night vision, EMF meters". "K-2 meters, lasers, computers, flashlights, and walkie-talkies", she said to him.

"What do they do after they are done ghost hunting?" Sam asked Vladdy. "They go over all the video, audio, and photos then they take; whatever, they find to who had hired them". "And tell them if the place is hunted or not, and what they should do to make the ghosts to go away", she said to her. "Don't they have any ghost weapons on them if any ghosts do attack them?" Valerie asked Vladdy.

"They do have ghost weapons on them, but that doesn't really happens much", she said to her. Vladdy got up from the right couch she went in her room she puts her goggles. In the top drawer of her dresser she grabs one of her books. She sat down at her desk she read for a while later Mrs. Knight came in Vladdy. That it's time for bed she left her room; she closes her book she puts it up. And got up from her desk she got in her bed and went to sleep.

The next day they went on a fieldtrip to the museum to see the exhibit. On Norse Mythology after they had lunch at a Mexican restaurant after. They went back to the school; Vladdy is sitting on the right armchair. With her drawing pad she's drawing different things. Vlad is sitting on the left couch he's working on his scarf; all the girls are doing makeovers. All the boys are playing video games; Vladdy got up from the right armchair she went in her room.

P **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Both girls and boys had finish doing their things; Lizzy and Sabrina came in the main room. They came over to him he notices them standing there in front of him. "Mr. Masters can we play with your hair?" they asked him. "Yes, you two can play with my hair", he said to them. He puts his knitting down on the coffee table he got up from the left couch.

He takes his suit jacket off he laids his jacket on the back of the left couch. They went over to the table in the main room; Vlad sat down on a chair. Lizzy and Sabrina started playing with his hair; Vladdy came back in the main room. She notices that Vlad is not wearing his jacket. She saw it laying on the back of the left couch she picks it up and puts it on while Vlad was not looking.

She went down the hall and into the room that the boys are staying in. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in the room. They're sitting on Danny's cox they saw her standing there in front of them. They couldn't help but bust out laughing about this. "How did you get Vlad's suit jacket?" Sam asked Vladdy. "It was just laying on the back of the left couch". "He's letting Lizzy and Sabrina play with his hair", she said to her. They bust out laughing about what Vlad will look like with his new hairdo.

Lizzy and Sabrina had braided his hair Lizzy shows him that they did. To his hair with her mirror; "you two did a wonderful job on my hair", he said to them. Lizzy and Sabrina went in their room; Vlad undid the braids he puts his hair back in a ponytail. He got up from the chair he went over to the left couch. To put his suit jacket back on when he notices it is not there.

He wonders who had taken his jacket he went down the hall and into the room. That the boys are staying in he notices Vladdy sitting on Tucker's cox in his suit jacket. He came over to them "you had something that belongs to me", said Vlad to Vladdy. She puts her hand in hair making a small ponytail. "I'm Vlad Masters a forty something billionaire whose creepy to everyone", she said to him.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and she bust out laughing about what she just did and said. Vlad smirks at Vladdy; she takes her hand out of her hair she got up from Tucker's cox. She takes it off and handed it to him he takes it from her he puts his suit jacket back on. "I'm sorry for taking your jacket and making fun of you", she said to him. "I accept your apology and no harm was done my dear", he said to her.

Vladdy left the room she went in her room. She thought that was really odd that Vlad had given Danny, Sam, and Tucker. A mean glare she wonders why he had did that to them. Danny, Sam, and Tucker thought that was really odd to how. Vlad wasn't mad at Vladdy, for taking his suit jacket and for making fun of him.

The next evening Maddie is fixing the Fenton Finder on the table in the main room. "Need any help Mrs. Fenton?" she hears she looks up. And saw Vladdy standing there at the end of the table. "Of course, you can help me", she said to her. She came over to her she puts her goggles on. Maddie laughs at her; "what's so funny?" she asked her. "Your hair is sticking straight up from your goggles", she said to her. "Oh, that always happens when I am wearing them", she said to her.

Vladdy hits a button on the left side of her goggles. Which turns them on she hits another button the right side of them. It shows her how the gadget is made and works. She fixes the motherboard so it won't detect her ghost signature. As they work on it Jack and Vlad came in the main room. "Hey, V-man she kind of looks likes you", he said to him.

Vlad thought that she does kind looks like him too. She's got the same facial features as him; they finish working on the Fenton Finder. She hits the button that she hit a minute ago; Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came in the main room. They stand next to Jack and Vlad; Vladdy looks up and saw them standing there. In front of her she hits a different button the left side of her goggles.

She looks at Danny and Vlad she saw a lot of ectoplasmic energy in them. Just like in her she turns her goggles off she pulls them up on top of her head. "Thank you for letting me help you", she said to her "I'm glad that you did help me", she said to her. "Do you still have the blueprints to your goggles?" Vlad asked Vladdy. "No, I don't I destroyed the blueprints to my goggles!" she said to him.

"Why would you do that for?" he asked her. "So nobody like you can steal them from me?!" she said to him. "Why are you so mad at me do I somehow remind you of your parents in some way?" he said to her. "No, you don't mind me of my parents at all!" "You're a fake, a coward, and use anyone for your own gain!" she said to him.

She went outside the building she went to the right side of it. She takes her goggles off the top of her head. She puts them in her right pocket of her overalls. She made sure that nobody's around she turned into her ghost form. She went flying for a while she landed on the ground she turned back to her human form. She sat down under a tree that's near a bank.

Mr. Poe got an angrily looked on his face "we told you not to mention anything about her parents to her", he said to Vlad. "I didn't mean to say that to Vladdy", he said to him. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ask Mrs. Knight where they could find Vladdy at. "She could be at the creek it's next the meadow that is behind the school", she said to them.

They went outside of the building they went to the right side of it. They made sure that nobody's around; Danny turned into his ghost form. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz grab a hold of Danny they went flying to the meadow.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrive there and landed on the ground they let go of him. He turned back to his human form they headed to where Vladdy is at. She's still sitting under the tree she is still a bit mad at Vlad, for what he said to her.

"When, the moon is full and bright I know that you're with me". "When, the stars are tinkling in the sky I know that you're with me". "When, the owls are hooting and the wolves are howling I know that you're with me". "When, the sun is shining and the wind is blowing I know that you're with me", she said out loud to herself.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had heard her. They came to the creek they saw her sitting under a tree. They came over to her "are you all right?" she hears. She looks up and saw them standing there in front of her. "Yes, I'm fine", she said to them "what was that you were saying?" Sam asked Vladdy. "I was just saying something that my mom and dad made up for me". "They told me to say it when I'm really missing them, and if things are not going right", she said to her.

"We don't blame you about being mad at Vlad he's a huge jerk to us too", said Danny to Vladdy. "I have a feeling that he's not nice to you guys", she said to him. "Do you know anything about Vladdy Spirit?" Tucker asked Vladdy. "Yes, I know about her because my uncle, aunt, and cousin were always chasing her". "All over Detroit; whenever, they got the chance to", she said to him.

"So you and your family live in Detroit, Michigan before living here in Amity Park?" Jazz asked Vladdy. "Yes, we did live there but we move here because of all the ghost activity", she said to her. "Is ghost hunting your uncle's and aunt's main job?" Sam asked Vladdy. "No, it's their side job my uncle is a science professor, and my aunt is a baker", she said to her. "Can I ask you something that won't make you sad or mad?" Danny asked Vladdy.

"I guess you can", she said to him "why don't you want to talk about your parents?" he asked her. "That's because I do not want to remember to what had happen to them". "I'll always have really bad nightmares when I do talk about them", she said to him. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz didn't blame Vladdy. About not wanting to talk about her parents at all. "Will you ever talk about it?" Jazz asked Vladdy. "Maybe I'll talk about it someday", she said to her.

Just then they head someone coming their way. Vlad had heard Robin telling Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Where, they could find Vladdy at; he had gone outside the building. After they had left; he went to the left side of it he made sure that nobody's around. He turned into his ghost form he flies to the meadow. He arrives there he landed on the ground, and turned back to his human form. He went to the creek he came to it and spotted them at a tree.

They saw him and narrowed their eyes angrily at him. He came over to them "what do you want?!" Danny demanded from Vlad. "I want to apologize to Vladdy, for what I said to her", he said to him. "Well she's not going to talk to you, so leave her alone!" he said to him. "Mr. Masters I do accept your apology", said Vladdy to him. He's glad that she had forgiven him; in the Ghost Zone in Clockwork's Tower sitting on a table is a thermos.

With Dan Phantom in it he's been slamming himself against it. Making cracks in the thermos he slammed a final time which breaks it. He's finally free from his prison to take revenge on his younger self. He flies out of the tower; Clockwork is watching the timelines. When, he hears metal breaking he went in the room. And saw the shatter thermos on the floor he knowns what will happen.

Vladdy got up from the ground they headed to the meadow. As they're walking through the middle of it when Vladdy's, Danny's, and Vlad's ghost senses went off. They notice the silver white mist coming out of Vladdy's mouth. They give her an odd looked "what?!" she said to them "nothing!" they said to her. Just then out; of nowhere, an ectoblast hits them hard. They hit the ground hard, and hear someone laughing evilly.

Dan Phantom appears in front of them. Danny's, Sam's, Tucker's, and Jazz's eyes went wide at seeing Dan. Standing there in front of them; "how did you escape from the thermos?!" Danny demanded from Dan. "Slamming yourself against anything a lot of time would eventually shatter anything", he said to him.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Vladdy get out of here!" said Danny to then "Daniel who is this?" Vlad asked him. "He's my evil future self I fought him, and trap him in a Fenton thermos". "Clockwork has been keeping it in his tower all this time and till now", he said to him. Vladdy knows all about this because Clockwork had told and shows her about it. Danny and Vlad turned into their ghost forms.

Vladdy couldn't believe it that Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters are Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are trying to get Vladdy to come with them, but she wouldn't move at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Before Danny and Vlad could attack Dan he sends another ectoblast at them. But the blast didn't hit them because Vladdy had got in front of them. And made a huge ghost shield around them the blast hits the shield. It bounces off it the blast hits the ground they're very surprise by what Vladdy. Just did she narrow her eyes angrily at Dan. "You mess with them you mess with me!" said Vladdy to Dan.

"So the blind girl thinks she can take me on", he said to her. "Because I can take you on!" she said to him. Vladdy's eyes flash deep dark neon green Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad knowns. Were they had seen those eyes before "Ghost Fight!" Vladdy yells. Her white rings appear they spiraled around her turning her into her ghost form. Where, Vladdy Dragonheart is standing at is now Vladdy Spirit.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Vlad, and Dan are very surprise by this. They couldn't believe it that she is Spirit. She sends a big ectoblast at Dan which hits him hard. He hits the ground hard he got up from the ground. She came flying fast at him she thrown punches, kicks, and blasts at him. She was about to hit him again when he grabs her by her wrist. He shocks her back to her human form he throws her to the left of him. She hits the ground hard; Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad run over to Vladdy. To make sure that she's all right which she is.

Danny and Vlad thrown ectoblasts at Dan he dodges their blasts. He came upon them fast he grabs them by their wrists. He bounds them with an ectoplasmic chain. He also puts ectoplasm on Danny's mouth "I'll destroy your sister and friends first". "Then you and the old cheese head", said Dan to Danny. He throws them to the right of him.

Vladdy got up from the ground, and turned back into her ghost form. She saw that Dan was about to blast Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. She jumps in front of them the blast didn't hit her. Because it bounces off of something that appears in front of Vladdy. They saw that it's a huge scythe; she knows all about the legend of the Guardian of All Spirits. From Clockwork he had told her that this scythe would appear to the true. Guardian of All Spirits he or she would know how to use this scythe.

Vlad, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are very surprise by this that a legendary ghostly item had appeared in front of Vladdy. She puts her hands around the scythe. A bunch of different colors of lights went around her when the lights disappear. From her she's wearing black robes trimmed with white, and huge white wings on her back. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad couldn't believe it that Vladdy is the legendary Guardian of All Spirits.

She couldn't believe it that she is either. "Who are you?!" Dan demanded from her "I am Vladdy Spirit and the Guardian of All Spirits!" she said to him. Dan came flying fast at them; she grabs Sam, Tucker, and Jazz she phases them. Through the ground they phases out of the ground behind Danny and Vlad. She let's go of them she uses the scythe to break the chain around them.

Danny uses his ice powers to free his mouth. Dan came flying fast at them again. Vladdy got in front of them she made a huge ghost shield around them. Dan got shocked by it he yells, and went flying fast from them. He landed on the ground hard; Vladdy puts her ghost shield down. "Sam Tucker do you have a Fenton thermos on you?" Vladdy asked them. "Yes, we do have a thermos on us you got a plan to stop Dan", they said to her.

"Yes, I do have a plan to stop him", she said to them. She told Sam to go stand to the right of her. And she told Tucker to go stand to the left of her. She told Vlad, Danny, and Jazz to stay behind her. Sam and Tucker got a thermos ready for what Vladdy is about to do. Dan got up from the ground he narrowed his eyes angrily at her. He came flying fast at her; she swings the long blade into the front of Dan.

He uses all of his strength and energy to get out of the blade. Vladdy uses all of her strength and energy into the scythe. She twisted it clockwise; Dan yells as he being destroyed. She separated both ghost halves she grabs Phantom she throws him over to Sam. She sucks him into that thermos she grabs Plasmius. She throws him over to Tucker he sucks him into that thermos. Her wings fluttered two chests appear in front of Sam and Tucker. They open they thrown the thermos into the chests they close. Her wings fluttered again the chests disappear she let's go of the scythe.

The different colors of lights reappear around her turning her back to her normal ghost form. The scythe disappears from her she turned back to her human form. She was about to fell to the ground when Vlad caught her. He sat her down on the ground; Vlad and Danny had turned back to their human forms. "Are you all right?" they asked her. "Yes, I'm fine I just used too much energy", she said to them.

"What happen to those chests anyway?" Jazz asked Vladdy. "They went back where they belong in the depths of the Ghost Zone", she said to her. "It's really weird that you are the true Guardian of All Spirits", said Sam to Vladdy. "It's really weird that I am too", she said to her. "How did you get your ghost powers?" Danny asked Vladdy. "I got my ghost powers when I was seven years old they appear out of nowhere", she said to him. "How did Danny and Vlad get their ghost powers from?" Vladdy asked them.

"Daniel and I got our ghost powers from ghost portals that Jack Fenton made", said Vlad to Vladdy. "Your Cousin Nikita acts like she knows that you are half ghost", said Jazz to Vladdy. "Yes, she does know that I'm half ghost". "Because a ghost had attack outside the high school she hides behind a bush". "She saw me turned into my ghost form". "She told me that night that she saw me, and she wouldn't tell anyone about my secret". "We help each other in ghost hunting", she said to her.

"Your friend's acts like they know that you're half ghost", said Tucker to Vladdy. "That's because they do know about me being half ghost because after we became friends". "We were playing pool when I accidentally turned the pool table intangible". "They were very surprise and shocked by what I just did". "They ask me what I'm I told them that I am half ghost they told me". "That my ghost powers are really neat, and they wouldn't tell anyone about my secret they help me with ghost hunting", she said to him.

"Where, did you get your outfit at?" Sam asked Vladdy. "I got my outfit from different shops in Detroit, Michigan", she said to her. "How did you come up with the name Spirit?" Danny asked Vladdy. "I come up with the Spirit because my aunt is always saying that". "I have a strong spirit for anything that comes my way", she said to him. "What was your parents names?" Vlad asked Vladdy "my parent's names are James and Luna Dragonheart", she said to him.

She got up from the ground they headed back to the building. They came to it and went inside the building. Everyone saw them come in; Vlad went and sat down on the left couch. Joey, Maggie, and Robbie came over to Vladdy, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. They ask thwm what had happen they told them what had happen. They're very amaze that Vladdy is the Guardian of All Spirits.


	15. Chapter 15

They went different ways to do different things. Thursday the kids that they everyone from Casper High been staying with. Throws them a farewell party; Vladdy had notice that Vlad is acting. Really odd towards her she wonders why he's being like that to her. The next day everyone cleans their clothes and rooms. They packed their things everyone with their luggage came in the main room. They notice that Miss. Sullivan, Mr. Poe, and Mrs. Knight are there.

They and the students said good-bye to everyone from Casper High. Everyone with their luggage went outside the building; everyone from Casper High got on the bus. They drive away from the school for the blind. And everyone left the school and went home. The bus arrives at Casper High the vehicle stops they with. Their luggage got off the bus. They got in their cars and drive home.

A week later at Casper High everyone's in class. When, Principal Ishiyama came on the intercom system. "Can I have everyone's attention I just got the report from Amber Sullivan". "From the Bobby Hawk School for the Blind and that everyone was on their best behavior". "And had a great time everyone learned something from each other". "In all the program was very successful", she said to everyone. Everybody went back to that their doing; later that day Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Are hanging out at the Nasty Burger they're wondering what Vladdy, Joey, Maggie, and Robbie are up to.

Vladdy went down stairs to her uncle's and aunt's lab. Her Uncle Norb is down in the lab too. He's fixing some of the cameras that they use in ghost hunting. She went over to a big cabinet that's in the right corner of the room. She unlocks and opens the doors she puts her goggles back in it. With her other inventions she grabs her tools and materials. She went over to the table that her uncle's at she puts all her things on the table.

She sat down on a stool she started working on some goggles like hers. Later she had finish making them she got up from the stool she puts them. Her tools and materials back in her cabinet she closes and locks the doors. She left the lab she went upstairs to her room to do some else.

The next day Danny, Sam, and Tucker comes inside Fenton works and into the living room. They notice that Vladdy is sitting on the couch with Jazz they came over to them. "Hey, Vladdy what are you doing here?" Danny asked her. "Your parents invited my uncle and aunt over to show them their lab and inventions", she said to him.

"What's in the box?" Tucker asked Vladdy "Tucker!" said Sam to him. "It's all right", said Vladdy to Sam "I made somethings for you guys". "To help you when your ghost hunting, but before I give them to you". "I need you to promise to me that you won't let anyone get a hold". "Of what I'm going to give to you", she said to them. They promise to her not let anyone to get a hold of whatever it is.

She opens the box inside it is four goggles like hers. Tucker looks like he's gone to tech heaven. She hands the goggles to them; Danny got a black and silver one. Sam got a purple and silver one, Tucker got a red and silver one, and Jazz got a teal and silver one. "The on and off button is on the right", she said to them.

"What does these goggles do anyway?" Tucker asked Vladdy. "They have an ectoplasmic energy scan night vison, infrared, audio, videorecorder". "Magnification, compass, lights, and you can download anything from any technical devices", she said to him. "Thank you for the goggles", said Jazz to Vladdy "you're welcome", she said to her. "Did you give your cousin and friends these goggles too?" Sam asked Vladdy.

"Yes, I did I made them promise the same thing as you guys did", she said to her. Later she, Norb, and Ginny left Fenton works and went home. The next day Vladdy came in the kitchen; her uncle, aunt, and cousin are in the room. Sitting at the kitchen table; she notice Vlad Masters is sitting there at the table with them. She came over to them; "Mr. Masters what are you doing here?" Vladdy asked him. "Hello, my dear it's good to see you again I have something important to tell you", he said to her.


	16. Chapter 16

"What is that you want to tell me?" she asked him. "I found a hair of yours on my suit jacket I did a DNA test on it". "And I found out that I'm your father", he said to her. She's got a shocked and confuse looked on her face. "You're lying!" she said to him "Vladdy it is the truth to what Vlad is telling you", said Ginny to her. "Your mother and I use to date I was a huge jerk to her, but she I didn't know that she was pregnant with my child", said Vlad to Vladdy

"She told me who the father is then she met James they fell in love". "And they got marry when you came into the world James love as his own child", said Ginny to Vladdy. "Luna was going to contact you that you have a daughter". "But before she could tell you she and James were murder", said Ginny to Vlad. "Even that Vlad Masters is your real father James Dragonheart will always be your dad", said Norb to Vladdy.

She didn't know what to say or think about all this. Nikita got up from the table she came over to Vladdy. "Come on Count let's go to the park", she said to her. They left the kitchen and the house they went to the park they sat down at a picnic table. "Are you all right about all this?" "No, I'm not all right about all this he is just saying all that to get me to joined him". "Which, I will never will join him", she said to her "He could be but my mom would never lie to you". "About anything", she said to her "no she wouldn't lie to me about anything at all", she said to her.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in the park they notice Vladdy and Nikita. Sitting at a picnic table they came over to them. They notice them standing there in front of them. They notice the shocked and confuse looked on Vladdy's face. "What's going on?" Sam asked Vladdy and Nikita. They told them what Vlad and Ginny had told them. "Are you sure he's not just saying that to get you to be on his side", said Tucker to Vladdy.

"I thought that too but I think it's true about him being my biological father". "And that would explains where I got the ghost powers from", she said to him. "He will try everything in his book to get you to joined him", said Danny to Vladdy. "He can try all he wants to, but I won't let him bullying me into joining him", she said to him. "Thanks again for the goggles I've already download a lot of different programs". "On my goggles", said Tucker to Vladdy "I knew that I shouldn't have given". "Him a pair of my goggles", she said to them they bust out laughing about what she just said to them.

Vladdy and Nikita got up from the picnic table they left the park. And went to the mall they hang out there, for a while later they left the mall and went home. That night Vladdy turned into her ghost form she phases outside her room. She flies to Fenton works she came to it she phases inside. She phases out into the Fenton's lab she flies through their ghost portal. Into the Ghost Zone she flies to Clockwork's Tower she came to it.

And went inside she came to the middle of the tower. "Clockwork are you here!" she calls out to him. "I'm here Vladdy", she hears he appears in front of her. "You knew all this time that I am the true Guardian of All Spirits". "That's why you give me the Spooking Map", she said to him. "Of course, I know that you were", he said to her. "Why does the guardian have such huge wings for?" she asked him. "The wings are for speed, and they also can make things that no ghosts". "Can reach in both worlds", he said to her.

Well that explains why those chests appear and disappear when they fluttered", she said to him. "Why does the scythe do?" she asked him. "The scythe can cut and break anything that's ghostly and human", he said to her. Vladdy left Clockwork's Tower and headed back to the Fenton's ghost portal.

She came to it and went through it she came out into the Fenton's lab. She phases out of Fenton works she flies back to her house. She came to it and phases inside her room she turned back to her human form. She sat down at her desk she draws for a while.

Vlad is in the Ghost Zone at Skulker's Island doing business with him. "Did you find that female ghost that you were looking for?" he asked him. "Yes, I did find her Skulker her name is Vladdy Spirit, and she is my daughter", he said to him. "Her being your offspring explains why she's, so powerful I did notice her earlier in the Ghost Zone", he said to him.

Vlad wonders what Vladdy is up to; he left Skulker's Island he flies back to his ghost portal. He came to it he went through it he came in his study he turned back to his human form. He sat down at his desk he looks over and signs paperwork for a while.

Saturday evening Danny, Sam, and Tucker are patrolling for ghosts. When, his ghost sense went off; Skulker appears in front of Danny with his weapons. Out and pointed at him "hello ghost child", he said to him he fires them at him. Danny dodges them he came fast at him he throws ectoblasts at him. He dodges them he grabs him by his neck he was about to ram one of his knives into him.

When, a big ectoblast hits Skulker on his arm he let's go of him. They saw Vladdy coming fast at them; she was flying around Amity Park when she hears. A racket that's going on she went to where the noise is coming from. She came to it she saw the outlines of Skulker holding Danny by his neck. With a knife at him; she sends a big ectoblast at Skulker which hits him hard.

He let's go of Danny "so my prey has come to me", said Skulker to Vladdy. "I not your prey you bunch of metal!" she said to him. Skulker pulls more weapons out he fires them at them. They dodges them they send more ectoblasts at him which hits him hard. Destroying his suit; Danny sucks Skulker into a Fenton thermos. "Thanks Vladdy", he said to her "you're welcome Danny", she said to him. She flies away from them she went home; and they went back to patrolling the city.

Vladdy told Joey, Maggie, and Robbie about Vlad being her real father. They're very surprise by they ask her if he's just trying to trick her into being. On his side she told them that her aunt had a sure her that it is not a trick at all. They told her to be careful with him he could try anything to get her to joined him. She told them that she will be careful with him. And not letting him do anything to get her to join him at all.

Vlad told Skulker to stop hunting Vladdy and keep an eye on her for him. Vladdy and Nikita sometimes help team Phantom with ghost hunting. She would visit Vlad sometimes they did different things together. He didn't try anything to her, her friends, or family to get her to be on his side.

She would visit Clockwork sometimes too. Vladdy still protects anyone and the city from being harm by any evil ghosts. She did her duties as the Guardian of All Spirits. By watching over and protecting all spirits in the human and ghost worlds.

 **The Ghostly End.**

 **Y**


End file.
